Cleaning Off
by ResDes2
Summary: Sequel to Sons and Father Moment. After a sexy threesome, Edward cleans off with Carlisle. Part of Edward Chronicles. Sexy! Slash. Review, tell me what you think.


Cleaning Off

Cleaning Off

Carlisle had walked out the room to get the towels. I was left alone with Emmett. His muscled body lay there. God, he was gorgeous. "Well, this really was fun," Emmett stated. "I do hope we do this again."

Emmett stood up and stretched. His muscles bulged out as his arms reached towards the sky. He had the most muscles I had ever seen. I could see he was still sort of hard.

"I would lick you up," I told him, "but I just realized that I already ate all of your come. Which is delicious, by the way."

"Why thank you," Emmett replied, smiling his sexy smile.

"You're welcome," I said. "By the way, has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?"

"Yes," Emmett confessed, "but it has never meant more than it has coming from you."

"I would _really_ like to do this again," I said.

"Me too," Emmett said. After a couple of seconds, he said, "Well, I have to get out of here. I'm gonna come just looking at you." He quickly walked out of the room.

"Well bye," I said to the air which used to surround Emmett. I turned onto my back and sighed. A second ago I felt good, whole. I had never felt like that before. This was my first time. For the past eighty years, I had lived alone, bored. Now I feel good. I want to do it again. It was then that I realized I had become a sex addict. I would never feel good unless I was getting fucked and fucked well.

I laid there thinking about life when Carlisle walked back into the room. I turned onto my stomach and stared at him. He was so beautiful. He was my first. I had never even experienced an orgasm before today. I had never even pleasured myself before. Never touched my penis like that before.

And I realized I would never have to. I could use my sexiness for sex. I knew I looked attractive to a human, and the reason for that was to drink their blood.

That thought shook me to the bone. But now I could use my attractiveness for other ways. My other addiction. Another way to fill me. After I drink blood, I feel bad. After I suck someone off, fuck someone, take a cock up my ass, or better yet, come, I feel good.

"Hello?" Carlisle asked me, breaking my epiphany. I stared at him again. He was so hot, and still naked. "Here's a towel. Where's Emmett?"

"No thanks, I'll take a shower. And Emmett left. I don't know why though. He is so confusing," I said.

"Well OK," he said. He walked out of the room. I rolled onto my back again and sighed, again. I had tasted the sweet taste of endorphins, and I wanted more. Sex was my drug.

Finally, I sat up. I really did have to take a shower. I was sweating uncontrollably. I walked over to the bathroom. I was not thinking. I could not hear the shower going. When I was in the bathroom, I finally heard the shower. I felt the heat coming from the shower. I looked up and saw Carlisle's body.

Carlisle was stretching his body. The hot water sprayed on his sexy body. He was shining from the water on his body. I hadn't realized he was this sexy. His hair was slicked back. The water made his chest and abs sexier. I realized I still haven't seen him completely naked, and even now I _still_ haven't seen his miraculous penis. A towel hung from the door of the shower.

"Ahh…you couldn't lock the door?" I asked, trying to hide the amazing picture.

"What, we just had sex," he said. "Do I disgust you?"

"No, it's not that," I tried to explain. "It's hard to explain. I can barely understand. It's just that, it's like I want to suck your blood."

"But it's not blood," Carlisle stated. "You want to suck my cock."

"And other things," I said. "How did you know?"

"I went through the same thing before I met Esme," he said. "Don't worry. It will pass. But right now, the only thing that will help is raunchy, sexy, rough, meaningless sex."

"If you say so," I said.

"How about you take a shower," he compromised.

"OK," I said. I understood the innuendo. I slowly walked into the shower. It was much hotter in there, but I don't think it was because of the shower. At first, I didn't look down. I just stared into his beautiful eyes. Stared at his magnificent face. So sleek. So symmetrical. So…sexy. His hair was too neat. I took my hair and messed it up. His hair was so soft and fragrant. His eyes were a hue of blue, showing that he was hungry, but for something else. His nose was cute as a button, and his mouth was the perfect size. His lips were almost big, but not too big, and dark pink. So tantalizing. I had to have it.

I slammed my hands into his back and pulled him close to me. This felt so intimate. Both of us, co close to each other, completely naked. Our muscles touching each other, our arms wrapping around each other, his scent so manly, taking me over. And the best thing, our crotches pushed into each other. His warm penis touched my warm penis. It felt so good. Neither of us was hard yet. It was hard to explain. His amazing manhood was so close it was touching me. I moaned a soft moan.

Carlisle heard me moan. He smiled that smile I love. It was so overwhelming that I kissed that smile. He continued to smile. I let go with one hand and pushed his head closer to mine. We kissed passionately. Carlisle let go and pushed my head closer. I scratched his back in pleasure, and he moaned underneath our kissing. I let go with the other hand and started almost massaging his head.

I opened my eyes for a second to see Carlisle staring at me while we kissed. I backed away for a second. "What is it?" I asked.

He laughed. "You're just so…beautiful," he said.

"Oh," I said, blushing. "Well thank you." I was getting wilder. That remark made me get even more passionately. My tongue passed the barrier of his soft, yet full lips. His mouth tasted delicious. Carlisle loved this. I hadn't noticed I was not body hugging Carlisle until something hard pulsated on my leg.

"What's that?" I asked. But I still didn't look down. I was mesmerized.

Carlisle stared at me. "Don't worry," he said. "Just keep it there. It won't hurt you, much."

I comprehended. I immediately got hard. My penis hit his. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "What was that?" he looked down, but I just stuck my head into his hair. It smelled like nothing I had ever smelled before. "Man, you are hard," he said. He grabbed my cock and pushed it to his cock. Suddenly, he started rubbing with both cocks in his hands. I didn't know his hands were so huge that he could grab with both hands. From what I remembered, his cock was massive.

I threw my head back and moaned. Carlisle went faster. I pulled my head back and tried to see, but he was going so fast, all I could see was his hand in a blur. I was losing control. My body was quivering. I slammed my cock into his fist. Finally, I sprayed my juice all over his body. I leaned my head back, and he rested his head on my neck. He kissed my neck. I pulled my head back straight and stared into his eyes. I was still coming. We kissed fervently as my semen splurged onto his abs.

Finally, I finished. "God, that was good," I said.

"I know," he said. I held onto his arm. He started to walk out of the shower, but I didn't let go. He turned around.

"I don't want you to leave," I said. "I don't want it to be over."

"I don't either," Carlisle demanded. He started going down, but I pulled him back up.

"Oh no," I told him, "It's my turn."

"If you say so," he said. I kissed his neck. He loved it. I clawed his awesome muscles. I loved it. I sucked his nipples. He moaned. I licked his abs. I squeezed his chest. He screamed. I slowly licked down. His cock touched my neck. I realized that I _still _haven't seen his mystical cock. The tension mounted. I was about to see it.

I kissed his stomach through a smile. I was happy. I got down on my knees. Finally, I stopped kissing and looked. I gasped.

"What?" Carlisle asked, smiling.

"It's the biggest thing I've ever seen," I gawked. I stared at it. Where should I start? His cock started at the base, of course. It spread out from a bush of hair, but not too much hair. It was at least two inches wide. It looked as hard as a rock and was more than erect. It didn't go straight out, it pointed a little higher. His shaft was perfectly sized. It was consistent throughout. His shaft was at least seven inches long, and his head was way more than two inches. An aroma came from his crotch that was so fragrant, it overwhelmed me. I could just stare at it for hours. I could just touch it for hours. It was so magnificent. My imagination had not done it justice.

"You could stare at it," Carlisle said, "or you could pleasure it." I decided to pleasure it. I licked his head and Carlisle screamed. I closed my mouth at the top of his penis, and slowly fed it into my mouth. It was delicious. It was like a salty lollipop. I could barely fit it into my mouth, it was so huge. It almost went down my throat. It felt so good. I sucked in and made a vacuum in my mouth. Carlisle loved it. I loved it. My cheeks made the formation of his cock. It was magnificent. I went really quickly.

Then I took it out of my mouth and sucked on his balls. I sucked it into my mouth and started licking it. Then I grabbed his huge cock and rubbed it very quickly. Carlisle almost came.

I went crazy. I stood up and pushed Carlisle onto the bench in the shower. It was a very big shower. I stood over him and kissed him. While kissing him, I said, "Ready to keep going?"

"It's not my choice," Carlisle said. "You may be my bitch, but right now, you're in control." I stood onto the bench, and slowly lowered down. When I was far down enough, I grabbed his cock and slowly fed it into my ass. Carlisle moaned.

When I got to the bottom, I said, "Oh. It's bigger than I remember." I went up. At the top, I said, "I bet you I can make you come in five minutes."

"Oh yeah?" Carlisle asked.

I slammed down. Carlisle gasped. "Yeah," I muttered. I went all the way back to the top, grabbed his cock at the entrance of my hole, and slammed down again. Carlisle screamed. Not only was I fucking his brains out, but I was also giving him a hand job.

I went much faster. Carlisle enjoyed this. After three minutes, Carlisle started to sweat heavily. I could feel in my ass that he was tense. "You're tense," I remarked. "Are you gonna come?"

"No, I'm just getting started," he said.

"Let's just see about that," I said. I reached the top, and he almost escaped me. I let go, tightened the muscles in my ass, and then slammed down. Carlisle gasped. My ass still clenched, he pushed himself farther into me. He came hard. His spasms made me come. And somehow, miraculously, my come sprayed right into Carlisle's mouth. He swallowed.

"Oh God," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"So hot," he gasped. "So tasty. I'm…gonna…COME!" He convulsed, and he came harder. I could feel the semen splash far into me. He pushed the farthest anyone has ever gone inside of me. This made me come again. This time, I came all over his masculine chest.

We sat for several seconds, panting, trying to get the breath that we do not need. Finally, Carlisle spoke. "The longest fuck session I have ever had before coming was fifteen hours. The shortest was twenty minutes. This time, it was fifteen minutes. I have taught you so much, Edward, in so little time. I _need_ to do that again, Edward. But not now. I am tired and hungry."

He ran out very quickly. What had I done? I hope I had not hurt him. But how could I hurt him? He's a vampire. Maybe I did literally fuck his brains out.

I turned off the shower and walked into the bedroom that connected to the bathroom still wet and still naked. I looked and saw Emmett on the bed, giant cock in his hands, and semen all over his body. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I was walking by, when I heard moaning. This got me hornier, because I could hear it was you. So I started jerking off, thinking about you. You gave me the greatest blowjob I have ever had. And then I came. The most I had ever come. And now," he sighed, "I am still horny."

"Well," I said, "let me fix that." I pounced onto the bed and landed on his masculine body. I had never seen anyone who is more masculine. I went in to kiss him…

To Be Continued…


End file.
